


I Don't Think I'll Ever Get Married

by takennhome



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takennhome/pseuds/takennhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those days that Harry's off tour and spending time with Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think I'll Ever Get Married

Harry’s at the counter at Grimmy’s apartment. Even though he hasn’t been there in months, due to tours and promos, it still feels like home. He’s eating a bowl of cereal. He’s too hung-over to try and stomach anything Nick’s fixing on the stove. Harry’s shoveling the frosted flakes down his throat. But as being a semi-normal boy- he’s fairly good at eating so he decides to start reading yesterday’s paper conveniently placed next to him. There’s a half page about the football team that he quickly glances though. He finds a short article about him that he completely ignores. But what catches his attention is the full page about Kim and Kayne West’s wedding. It sounds pretty exciting. Harry hadn’t even heard about this.  
“’Aye Grimmy did you know that Kim K and Kayne got married?” He asks Nick.  
“Yeah.” Nick grunts, still making an… is that an omelet?  
“I think that’s massive for them. I’m so happy for them. It looks like it was a huge wedding!”  
“I just don’t see the point. I don’t know why they’d” – Nick points with the spatula towards the newspaper- “have such a big wedding that sell in the day to day magazines. It’s the weirdest thing you can do. I don’t think I’ll ever get married.”  
“Why not?” Harry asks. “I get why you wouldn’t want a big wedding and all that. But wont you get married?”  
“It’s just stupid.” Nick responds. “And it really doesn’t mean anything.”  
“But it does!” Harry argues. “It’s a way to show that you really care about someone and you’ll stick with them through the thick and thin.”  
“It’s not binding, Harry, all marriages end in divorce.”  
“But what if you find that special person Nick? Wouldn’t you want them to be yours forever? Wouldn’t you want to show them that they mean the world to you?”  
“You’re forgetting I don’t do relationships, Popstar.”  
“I know that.” Harry huffs, but silently adds sadly. “I know you’d never want that. Even if you knew how badly I wanted one.”


End file.
